


Do You Miss It?

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Pre-Movie(s), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mrs. Potts misses a lot about being human.





	Do You Miss It?

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Beauty and the Beast' nor am I profiting off this.

Their kitchen has a new layer of dust, but what does that matter? No one is coming inside for eating. Mrs. Potts hops her familiar path, making note to fill another bathtub tonight. Their kitchen might be dusty and useless, but her children will be looked after. 

"Does our master want any breakfast? Or does he plan on grousing and fussing until we determine what he wants?" Mrs. Potts calls, bouncing down from the high table. 

Cogsworth hovers in the doorway, more comfortable with artwork and literature than her kitchen. 

"I offered him breakfast, but he merely growled. Do you ever miss eating?

Did he miss the ability to pick any book? Of course she misses eating. She misses the ability to clean and take real baths. She misses their former master. At least his moods were slightly more predictable then, and she always had a bath waiting. 

Cogsworth watches her, hands ticking slowly. Of course he misses reading and doing his best to teach their former master. 

Of course he misses their walks through the snow. But what does that matter now?

**Author's Note:**

> Written on March 11th.


End file.
